


Comforting Instincts

by fadingphoenix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, he is also bad at setting ringtones, hinata is so bad at cooking it is unbelieveable, i got second-hand embarrassment writing this, kageyama is a little bit lonely, not that he would admit it, they are so awkward, warning for a 1st degree burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingphoenix/pseuds/fadingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is not good at making macaroni and cheese, even if the instructions are right on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Thank you for clicking on it!  
> I wrote this for my best friend as a birthday present c:  
> (it's really, really late I'm so sorry)

“ . . .Hello?”

His voice was gruff and  irritated; just as anyone’s would’ve been if they had been jolted out of a dream by a repeating “Uwoooh!”

“ _Kageyama? Did I wake you up?_ ” Hinata’s voice was bright and piercing, way too loud for such an ungodly hour of the morning.

Kageyama had fumbled to accept the call, nearly knocking over his lamp, just to silence the obnoxious ringtone (he _certainly_ wasn’t the one to set it as that) before it woke up his entire household.

“Of course you woke me up! Are you stupid? It’s so early!”

“ _Early? Wait, did you really just wake up?_ ” His voice was still way too boisterous. “ _I thought you were taking a nap or something._ ”

“Hinata! It’s…” Kageyama glanced at the clock on his nightstand. “It’s one in the afternoon?”

“ _Well, yeah. That’s why I called._ ”

He shot up into a sitting position, carding a hand through his hair. “Crap! I slept way more than I meant to.”

“ _Stupid Kageyama. You’re lucky I’m around._ ”

“Shut up, dumbass. What did you want?” He could hear Hinata take a breath on the other line.

“ _Well me and Natsu are home alone because my mom is at a conference and she left me in charge and she's hungry and wants me to feed her when she wakes up from her nap so I was gonna make her something to eat except I don't know how to make lunch because I've never really cooked before and I was hoping you could tell me what to do because that one time you made a bento and brought it to school I ate some when you weren’t looking and it was like_ gwah _good and--_ ”

“Okay, okay!” He stood and stretched before opening his window, wincing at the light that filtered through the blinds. “It shouldn’t be that hard. Just make eggs or something.”

He heard a click and a humming noise, which he assumed was Hinata’s refrigerator.

“ _Alright, I got a few eggs. But how do I make-- aw man, I dropped one . . .It’s okay! It barely cracked!_ ”

“It barely cracked because you’re so close to the ground.”

“ _Hey!_ ” After a short pause, he spoke again, his tone betraying that he didn’t have an inkling when it came to the kitchen. “ _How do I make these?_ ”

Kageyama sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. “I can’t believe you’ve never made an egg before. Go grab a pan and put it on the stove. Turn on the heat and add oil or butter to it after it gets hot. Then, put an egg in and let it cook for a little before flipping it over. You should probably add some salt, too.”

“ _I’m not sure if I can remember all of that, Kageyama._ ” A loud clang made him move the phone from his ear for a second. “ _Okay. I put the pan on the stove and I’m letting it get hot. Should I add the oil too?_ ”

“Sure, but not too much,” Kageyama warned. “You don’t want greasy eggs.”

Hinata only hummed in assent, leaving the silence to stretch out for a few seconds while Kageyama scanned his brain for something to say. He wished that casual speech came easily to him, but talking to Hinata had become like trying to thread a needle with a frayed string lately. Their conversations began to stray from being solely about volleyball, and into more personal topics. It was almost as if the closer Hinata got to him, the farther Kageyama would back up.

It wasn’t that he wanted to. He just wasn’t sure how to let himself get close. He wasn’t sure if it was normal to find his eyes searching for his, or to want to run his fingers through his hair instead of twisting the locks. It was disconcerting to have someone like Hinata at his side, who could go through a thousand emotions in an instant, while it would take Kageyama much longer to realize what he was feeling at all.

Hinata, however, seemed to find no problems in closing the distance between them, easily nudging him with his elbows when he wanted to get his attention, or filling the quiet with his own noise. For him, it was easy to brighten up the room, easy to chase away the shadows that hid in Kageyama’s footsteps.

“ _Hmm, Kageyama?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _It’s been like two minutes. It not bubbling or anything, but I’m gonna add the water now._ ”

“Yeah, okay,” he said. A heartbeat later, realization dawned on him. “Wait! Did you say water?! Don’t pour--”

“ _AAAAHHHH!_ ”

“HINATA TURN OFF THE STOVE!”

“ _OKAY, OKAY! I TURNED IT OFF!_ ” There were loud shuffling noises on the other line. “ _ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? THE OIL ACTUALLY JUMPED AT ME!_ ”

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HINATA? DID YOU BURN YOURSELF?”

“ _NO! I JUST GOT SOME ON MY SHIRT._ ”

“Oh, thank god,” he breathed. The feeling of relief soon gave way to exasperation. “What the hell possessed you to add water to hot oil?”

“ _You told me to turn on the heat and add oil and water--!_ ”

“I said _oil or butter_ , you piece of crap!”

“ _Well you said like fifty things at once! How was I supposed to remember it all?_ ”

“Well don’t just make stuff up!” Kageyama noticed he was pacing around his room after running his knee into his bedpost. “Shit! Alright, Hinata, forget the eggs. Just use something pre-made. Like pasta.”

He could hear him rifling through his cabinets. There was a click and a soft _oh!_

“ _I found some macaroni and cheese!_ ”

“Even better. There are instructions on the side of the box. You really can’t screw up this time.”

Hinata stood quietly on the other line. “  _. . .Uh, okay._ ” He paused again. “ _Oh look, the box says it makes enough for three! Um, you wanna come over and help me and Natsu eat it? She’s home today, so you can finally meet her… I’ll make it when you get here, that way it will be hot._ ”

Kageyama was well aware that a box of macaroni and cheese would probably feed up to two people their age, but he detected a slight shakiness in Hinata’s tone. If he had asked a couple of months ago, he would’ve flat out refused; hell, he would’ve probably hung up on him within a minute of picking up the phone, but the air between them was different now, and a part of him wanted to be the one Hinata looked to for reassurance. “...Alright, I’ll come. But next time, just tell me you’re scared. I won’t turn you down.” He tried to make his voice quieter, gentler. He didn’t want Hinata to think he was making fun of him.

“ _H-hey! I’m not scared! I just don’t want food to go to waste!_ ”

He put his phone on his shoulder as he tied his shoes. “Listen. Let me brush my teeth and I’ll be over in like fifteen minutes. Don’t do anything stupid until I get there.”

He hung up, cutting off Hinata’s indignant whine. His shoes were already on; all he had to do was give his teeth a once-over and grab the keys his dad had left hanging on the door before rushing out.

The bus stop was within only two minutes from his house, and soon enough, he was sitting with about four other strangers, whose stares were as blank as his, pointed towards the blurred motion of trees as they passed outside the window. His thoughts blurred along with them.

His heart began to slow with the smooth rhythm of the tires over pavement, his momentary panic ebbing away. He could hear Hinata’s cry replay in his head, could see how tightly he had gripped his phone by the red marks it had left on his hand. Usually, Kageyama could help Hinata with his fears (even if he was source of them more often than not). But it scared him more than he liked to admit when he couldn’t do anything about them.

_It’s only because if he hurts himself, it would hurt the team, he thought_. But even that felt void of any truth. He didn’t want Hinata to change. Not the way he had after his fears became a reality in middle school. As much as Kageyama tried to convince himself that he didn’t need him, it was always Hinata he looked to when he felt alone, because he knew that he would be there. It was only fair to do the same in return.

“Uwoooh! Uwoooh!”

Kageyama nearly jumped out his seat, whipping his head around to find the source of the noise.

“Uwoooh!”

Everyone on the bus was staring at him, eyebrows creased and sceptical. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Uwoooh! Uwoo--”

Kageyama answered. “Hinata, what the hell!”

“ _Hello to you too, Kageyama._ ”

“Were you the one that changed my ringtone?!”

“ _Yeah! I recorded myself yelling, so you would know it’s me whenever I called.” Kageyama had his face in his hand. “Hey, so I started to make the macaroni and cheese. Are you almost here?_ ”

The bus hissed and slowed to a stop. Two others left out of the folding door, and he scrambled to leave after them.

“I’m getting off of the bus now. I just have to go up your hill and I’ll be there. I thought you were going to wait for me to get there before making lunch.”

“ _Well I was but--_ ”

“Hinata, I told you it was okay to be scared. You nearly burned yourself, idiot,” he said, crunching pebbles under his feet with every step up the hill. “Even I was scared.” He almost didn’t admit his worry. Hinata might pick up that he was being more careful than usual. If he asked about it, Kageyama wouldn’t wouldn’t know how to answer without unearthing guarded feelings and burying him in them.

“ _I said I’m not scared!_ ” Hinata gave a huff of irritation. “ _I was just calling to ask if I had to wait for the water to boil before dumping the box in, but I’ll just do it anyways._ ”

“I’m only a minute a way, Hinata. Just wait for me to get there so you don’t do something dumb, okay?” He started jogging, letting the familiar houses guide him.

“ _I’ll be fine, Kage-- oh! I didn’t know the cheese packet came in the box._ ”

“Did you not read the instructions?”

“ _Well, I looked at the pictures. They weren’t hard to-- AAAAAHHHHH!_ ”

“Hinata?!”

“ _It hurts! It hurts, Kageyama! What do I do?!_ ”

“What happened?!”

“ _I POURED THE PASTA AND THE CHEESE PACKET FELL IN THE WATER AND I TRIED TO GET IT! KAGEYAMA, IT HURTS!_ ”

“RUN IT UNDER COLD WATER!”

He sprinted past a few parked cars before reaching his steps. Kageyama burst into his house, heart pounding, kicking off his shoes while racing to the kitchen.

There he found Hinata with his hand under the faucet, hiccuping whimpers escaping his throat, his phone forgotten on the floor. He rushed over to him and put a hand on his back. “Hinata, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I think so,” he sniffled, turning to wipe his tears on his shoulder.

“Here, no. Let me.” Kageyama grabbed a washcloth off of the counter and hastily brushed it under his eyes, rubbing away a new one with his thumb. He slowly removed his hands from his face. “I need to look at it, okay?”

“...Okay.”

“Was the water boiling yet?”

“N-not yet.”

“Thats good. It might not be as bad, then,” he said quietly, turning off the stove before guiding Hinata’s hand away from the running water. His fingers were an angry red, and Kageyama winced; he must have only gotten that far before the pain had kicked in and he yanked his hand out of the pot. Three of his fingertips were raw and swollen, but there was no blistering.

“Woah!” Hinata’s eyes were sparkling, part from excitement and part from tears. "I look like I belong in an action movie!”

“There is no way you can be happy about this.”

“Well, no. It’s painful. But I can tell people I got it while saving a kitten from a burning building! Or that I was walking, and all of a sudden--”

“People are going to think that you tripped and fell near a campfire or something.”

“They will not!”

“Okay, probably not. The burns would be on your face if that happened.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

The squeak of a door hinge and pattering footsteps drew their attention away from each other. A tiny Hinata, fit with wild orange curls, gazed at her brother with eyes half-shut. Her fists twisted in the hem of her yellow nightgown. “What’s all the fuss about? Is the food done yet?” Upon noticing Kageyama, her eyes widened. “And who’s that?"

“Ah, Natsu! This is Kageyama.” Hinata hid his hand at his side.

“Oh! Tobio! Shouyou _finally_ invited you over!” Her face lit up in a grin that could compete with her brother’s.

Kageyama pouted at the familiar name. “Tobio?”

“You shouldn’t use that name unless you know him well!” Hinata squeaked, surprised at his sister’s manners.

Natsu slouched forward in exaggerated exasperation. “Well I _feel_ like I know him. You _always_ talk about him!”

“Natsu!” If Hinata’s face hadn’t already been red from his previous crying, it definitely was then.

Kageyama watched with interest while Hinata spluttered and tried to think of how to scold her, but like most elementary schoolers, Natsu was easily distracted. “Is the food ready?” she asked, turning her attention away from her blushing brother and looking at the pot that was still on the stove.

Hinata looked at Kageyama almost expectantly. Kageyama tried to give him a look that said ‘ _What do you want me to do about this?_ ’ He must have made a scary face though, because Hinata audibly gulped and turned back towards Natsu.

“Ah… you see, we had a little problem cooking and I got a tiny burn,” Hinata tried to explain.

“We?” Kageyama mumbled under his breath.

“Nii-chan! You got a burn?” She scurried over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, eyebrows scrunched with worry. “Lemme see!”

“Ah, it’s really nothing Natsu,” he said, holding out his hand. She took one look at his pink skin, eyes widening, before shoving her face into his side.

“It’s so bad! We have to call the hospice right now!” Her voice grew higher with distress.

“You mean the hospital?”

“Yeah! They gotta fix you!”

Hinata’s eyes widened at her outburst. He petted her hair with his uninjured hand until her grip loosened and kneeled to look up at her. “Hey.” His voice was warm with reassurance. “Hey, Natsu. Look at me.” His hand moved from her hair to her cheek.

Kageyama felt a pang in his chest at the ease of Hinata’s motions. Comfort and touch was effortless to him, and smoothing his sister’s ruffled feathers was almost like an instinct. He wondered if he would ever get those instincts, or if he would be stuck with his loud, harsh reactions forever.

“Look, Natsu,” Hinata said, smiling when his little sister’s eyelids began to unscrew themselves. “I’m okay. I can still smile, see?” She hesitantly nodded. “It’s alright. I can get it treated when mom comes home.”

Kageyama cleared his throat, making fleeting eye contact with Hinata. “Actually . . .Do you want me to treat it?”

Hinata perked up. “You can do that?”

“Y-yeah. It’s a mild burn.”

Natsu jumped up at that, latching onto Kageyama’s arm and pulling. “That’s great, Tobio! You can fix him!”

“Uh. Yeah.” Kageyama stood frozen, unsure of what to do with the tiny mass that was currently using his arm as a set of monkey bars. Small things were usually afraid of him; yet there she was, calling him by his given name and invading his personal space without a thought. She started pulling him towards the hallway.

“Come on! Our medicine stuff is over here!” She led him to the bathroom. It was well-lit and obviously lived in, like the rest of the house seemed to be. There was a green hairbrush on the sink, which Kageyama would’ve assumed to be Natsu’s or Hinata's if it wasn't obvious that neither of them brushed their hair. Pictures of Hinata's family at the beach lined the walls, and there was a worn rug on the floor. It felt more comfortable than his own bathroom, with cold tiles and black marble surfaces.

Hinata stepped into the room and squeezed past them, opening a cabinet above the sink. "Well this is where we put all of our stuff for boo-boos, but I've never gotten a burn so I don't know what we're supposed to use."

"It's okay. I have." Kageyama moved towards the cabinet, Natsu shuffling alongside him. He picked out gauze and stepped back. "Do you have aloe vera cream?"

Hinata tilted his head. "You mean that stuff for when you get sunburn?"

"Yeah." Hinata opened another door and took out a bottle. "Okay that should be good."

Kageyama clutched the packet of gauze, hair falling into his eyes. Treating something so simple would be hard to mess up, but had never been skilled with gentle touches. He knew his own pain tolerance when he had to wrap up his own injuries. He couldn't feel what Hinata was feeling, and it scared him to know he could actually hurt him.

"Give me your hand," Kageyama said, the words falling from his lips with hesitation.

Hinata reached out, arm faced up. His fingers were relaxed and slightly curled; the hand that shot out to meet his was tense and rigid. Kageyama fit his palm underneath Hinata's, silently marveling at how much smaller it was than his own.

"Natsu, you can wait outside," Hinata said. Natsu shifted next to him, her face turned towards the ground. "Injuries make you uncomfortable right?" She nodded, detaching herself from Kageyama's arm and scuffling out of the room. He turned his attention towards Kageyama with a small smile. "I knew she would like you."

"Uh." Kageyama looked at the sink. "I'm going to turn on the water now." Placing the gauze down, he twisted the cold nozzle. He led Hinata's hand under the rush of water. "Is that okay?"

Hinata only hummed in response, drawing Kageyama's gaze to his face. His eyelids had fluttered shut, eyebrows slightly drawn together, short lashes curled almost imperceptibly against his cheekbones. Only remnants of pink dusted his cheeks, matching shades with his lips. Kageyama’s hand twitched at his side. The urge to smooth Hinata’s unruly bangs from his face was overwhelming, and the emotions that coursed through him were foreign and staggering. If he rubbed the tension from Hinata’s brow, would he smile? Would his lips part if he ran his thumb across them?

He reached up, slowly beginning to bridge the gap between them. Only a subtle tremor in his fingers revealed the way his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

“The cold water feels nice.”

Kageyama recoiled, hand landing at his side once more. Hinata opened his eyes at the jolt and studied his face. His lips quirked up into a teasing smile. “What? Did I scare you?”

Kageyama huffed. “No, you dumbass!” Hinata laughed at his expression, and Kageyama grabbed the towel hanging off of the side of the sink to distract himself from the warmth the sound ignited in his chest. Guiding his hand out from under the water, Kageyama dabbed at it with the towel, careful not to apply too much pressure on the pink areas.

“Hey, Kageyama. You know you don’t have to keep holding my hand, right?” Kageyama immediately began to pull away, but Hinata grabbed his wrist and tugged him back. “No! I mean-- you don’t have to but it’s, uh, it’s nice?”

Kageyama stared straight at the towel, heat creeping up his neck. “Oh. Okay.” They stood in silence for a few heartbeats before Kageyama let go to grab the bottle of aloe vera cream. “H-here,” he stammered, thrusting it towards Hinata’s chest. “Put some of that on there.”

“Uh. Sure.” Hinata uncapped the bottle with his thumb and poured some onto his fingers. “Woah! It’s so cold!” He rubbed it into his skin until it blended in and looked up at him. “Kageyama! This stuff is ama--!” Hinata jumped and shuffled backwards on his heels. “W-what? You wanna fight?!”

“Huh?”

“Your face looks scary!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Are you mad that I got hurt?”

“What? No,” Kageyama said, giving him an incredulous look.

“Is it because I wanted to hold your hand?”

“No!”

“Then what is it?!”

“Nothing! Well, I mean, I don’t know. Maybe I was worried, I guess?”

Hinata stared at him, contemplative. “Oh. Okay.” He moved back to where he was standing before. “I’m alright now.”

Kageyama only nodded stiffly and grabbed the gauze packet. Ripping it open, he pulled out a few strips. Hinata’s hand was already out, waiting for him, when he reached for it. He carefully fit his palm underneath it, holding it lightly and looping the gauze around his fingers. He bound each finger to the one next to it. If Hinata bent them too much he could’ve ended up hurting himself more.

The back of his hand was soft, but Kageyama could see small calluses that had formed around his palm as proof of the days and nights spent fine-tuning their volleyball skills. His wrists were slender and tanned and perfect for the messy receives he was so keen on mishandling.

A small freckle at the base of his thumb left him wondering if he would be able to hold his hand again after it healed.

“Hm, Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice drifted to his ears when he was halfway through wrapping his ring finger.

“Yeah?” Kageyama paused and looked at him.

“Why are you so good at this stuff?”

“At what stuff?”

“Well, you know. Like cooking and taking care of boo-boos.”

Kageyama put his head back down and continued. “I don’t know. I didn’t know I was good at it.”

“Do you have a little sibling that you haven’t told me about or something?”

“Uh, no. It’s the opposite actually,” he said, voice growing quieter. “My parents have never been home much, so I guess I did everything myself.”

Confusion was written all over Hinata’s face. “Well once, when I was seven,” he began “I fell out of a tree when my mom was at work, but I went to a friend’s house and got patched up.”

Kageyama tied the two ends of the gauze together. “I guess I didn’t have that option.”

“Oh.” Hinata looked crestfallen for a moment, but suddenly quirked up. “Well that was before! I’m here now! You can come over when you’re hungry, or get hurt, or really whenever you want!”

“Moron,” he said, lightly hitting Hinata on the side of the head. “You can’t do shit. I’m the one fixing _your_ injury, and I’m probably going to have to cook for you too.”

“Hey! I was just trying to be nice, stupid.”

Kageyama just sighed, but the corners of his mouth tilted up a bit. “I’m done here. Tell me if it’s too tight.”

“It’s great! Thanks Kageyama!”

“Right. Now let’s go before Natsu thinks I’m performing surgery.”

Hinata jumped up, running past him and out the door. “Natsu! Don’t be upset! Kageyama said he would make us lunch!”

Kageyama had his face in his hands for the second time that day.

  
  
  


•••

  
  
  


Lunch had been easy to prepare once Kageyama figured out where everything was in the kitchen and tuned out the impatient squirming of the pair of Hinatas at the table.

Both of them were practically shaking with excitement when Kageyama brought the plates to the table. It was a simple lunch, really; white rice with steamed vegetables and chicken on the side, but the two siblings stared at it like they were seeing the sun for the first time.

“Well, dig in, I guess,” Kageyama said, taking a seat next to Natsu.

And they did.

Kageyama had never seen anyone inhale his food with such gusto. He usually would just wrap up leftovers and put them in the refrigerator for whenever his parents came home.

Forget table manners. He was surprised Natsu didn’t just forgo her chopsticks and just start shoveling everything into her mouth with her hands.

“Mmf. What’d you put on th’chicken?” Hinata asked through a mouthful of food.

“Crushed red pepper. And there’s a piece of rice on your eyelashes.”

“This is so good that I don’t even care,” he said, plucking it out anyway.

Hinata was on his third round when Natsu paused her food-shoveling to speak. “This is even better than mom’s!” She looked at Hinata in alarm. “Don’t tell her I said that!”

“I’m gonna tell her,” Hinata said, grinning.

“No! Don’t!”

“I’m kidding, Natsu.”

She pouted at him. “Let’s just have Kageyama live here, too. He can be our dad!”

“A-ah, no, Natsu.” Hinata looked to Kageyama for help, but he seemed to be at a loss. “Uh, Kageyama is younger than me! He can’t be our dad.”

“Oh,” she said, as if that explained everything. She slid off of her chair and turned her attention towards Kageyama. “Well you should come over lots, then. You make yummy food, and Nii-chan looks happy when he says your name.”

“Natsu!”

“What? It’s true,” she said, walking towards the hallway. “I’m gonna go back to sleep. Thank you for cooking stuff!”

“Uh, sure,” Kageyama said, still unsure about what had just occurred. When he turned back to Hinata, he was glad to see he wasn’t the only one who was flushed. “Uh . . .”

“I wasn’t scared, you know,” Hinata said abruptly, staring at his plate and bringing a hand up to rub at his neck.

“What?”

“When I invited you over. I wasn’t scared.”

Kageyama shifted in his seat. “But a box of macaroni and cheese would’ve only fed you and your sister.”

“I know, but . . .I just wanted you to come over.” His voice was growing shakier with every word.

“You could’ve just told me normally,” Kageyama said, confused. “I’ve come over before, after volleyball.”

“I know, I mean . . .I thought if you came over just to eat, that maybe it would be . . .sorta like . . .sorta like a date.”

Oh. _Oh_. “Oh.” If a truck came through the wall and hit him right then, Kageyama would’ve probably thanked the driver.

“Yeah.” Hinata’s voice was small. “U-um. If that’s weird, we can pretend I never said anything.”

Kageyama lurched forward in his chair. “No! It’s not weird! Y-you could’ve asked me out on a date, if you wanted to.”

“Oh. So . . .Can this be a date?”

“S-sure.”

Hinata had a timid smile on his face. “Oh. Good! Because I really like you and stuff.”

“Y-yeah.” Even Kageyama’s ears felt like they were on fire. “I mean-- shit. I like you too!”

“Um. Good.”

After a minute of tense silence, Hinata looked up at him. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” he blurted.

“Yeah!” Kageyama’s reply came too quickly.

They stumbled to the living room to decide on what to watch. Hinata wanted to see an animated movie about a family of cavemen, but Kageyama insisted on putting on a post apocalyptic survival film. After arguing for ten minutes, they ended up putting on a volleyball match.

“You know, Kageyama,” Hinata said, moving towards to him from the opposite end of the couch. “We can sit closer, if you want.”

“O-okay.”

They scooted until their arms were close together, Hinata’s knees on top of one of Kageyama’s thighs. Hinata smiled through a yawn.

“Y’know, I’m glad we can do this,” he said, voice drooping. “Do you wanna stay over for the night? We can make dinner for my mom.”

“We?”

“Yeah,” he said, dropping his head near Kageyama’s shoulder. “Maybe you can teach me.”

“If it’s okay with her, sure. My parents won’t care.”

“It’s fine, I already asked her.”

Kageyama turned to look at him, but got a faceful of hair. “What? When did you ask?”

“Ahaha . . .last night.”

“Honestly, you-- are you sleepy?” he asked part-way through his previous thought when Hinata yawned again.

“Mm, yeah. Natsu made me cook when I would usually take a nap.”

“What, are you six years old?”

Hinata nudged Kageyama’s shoulder half-heartedly with his nose. “Shut up. Naps are nice.”

_Comforting instincts. You’re trying to get comforting instincts_ , Kageyama reminded himself. “Well, you can sleep right now, if you want.”

“Can we keep sitting like this?” Hinata asked, already moving his head onto Kageyama’s chest.

“Y-yeah.” Kageyama jerkily brought his arm around his shoulders. Hinata only sighed in content, smiling against his shirt. Kageyama reached up to run his fingers through his messy orange locks.

Maybe he could get those instincts, at least for Hinata.

“You probably shouldn’t play volleyball for a few days,” he said quietly.

“Are you kidding?" Hinata mumbled back, shifting slightly closer. "I have a left hand.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback would be wonderful if you have the time c:


End file.
